


Calliope

by Thorpendipity



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Circus Gothica, Danny has trust issues, Danny raised by Freakshow, Danny's the goth boy we always wished he could be, Lydia is best girl, The Fentons are dead, Vlad Masters acting as a parental figure, Vlad is a mess, and it's Vlad's fault but we still love him, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorpendipity/pseuds/Thorpendipity
Summary: Vlad Masters killed them.When a young Vlad Masters sabotaged the Fenton Portal to drive a wedge between Jack and Maddie, he never imagined it would backfire like it did.  The woman he idolized, and the boy he loved as a son, were both gone.  Ten years later, Mayor Masters is determined to atone for the lives lost in the explosion that left him a half-ghost freak by protecting Amity Park from the ghostly threats it faces.So, when Vlad notices a Gothic circus that's a little too supernatural, he's determined to get to the bottom of it.  However, Circus Gothica holds more secrets than he could have ever realized.  And why does the tightrope walker seem so familiar?
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Freakshow, Danny Fenton & Lydia, Danny Fenton & Sam Manson & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Valerie Gray & Vlad Masters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Spec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spec — Short for "spectacle", also called the "grand entry" or "production number". . . It is generally presented first, or just before intermission.  
> (American Circus Lingo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever published back on FF.net, and I'd really like to share it here as well. Updates may be a bit slow, since I'm essentially rewriting it, but I will try to be as quick as I can.

Vlad was starting to regret wearing the suit.

He'd already ditched the suit jacket in an attempt to ward off the heat of the afternoon, but it was still unbearably hot. Why couldn't they have placed the benches in the shade? If he was going to get splinters and paint flecks all over him, couldn't he at least be spared from the sun?

Not that the suit could get much worse. His parents had bought it for him, back when he had first gone to college. With almost a decade's worth of use, it had seen better days. But it was the best he had, and this morning's sales pitch to Axion Labs had deserved his best. 

If they agreed to fund the Ectoshield research, Fentonworks could be launched into the international defense scene in a matter of years.

Potential profits in the millions.

It was a nice dream for a company that was virtually unknown, wallowing in debt, and run by the two most infamous inventors in town.

Vlad thumbed through the paperwork in his lap. Business portfolios, grant proposals and years of research all coming down to a single stack of paper. He could only hope it was enough. The board of directors had hardly looked impressed by his presentation, but the head of R&D had seemed interested in their research. He'd asked all the right questions, at least. 

Vlad may have foolishly committed himself to making his best friend's start-up into a respectable business all those years ago, but he was no slouch in quantum physics himself. The research Jack and Madeline Fenton were doing out of their basement was nothing short of revolutionary. 

It might not be enough to tip the scales. The shabby suit and company name spoke for themselves. It didn't matter that they were making groundbreaking developments in transdimensional energy research. To Amity Park--and any potential investors--the Fentons were famous for only one thing.

Ghosts.

To be fair to Maddie, it had been Jack that couldn't keep his mouth shut. The man told anyone who would stand still about his obsession with Ectology. Loudly. And enthusiastically. They were the laughingstock of the town. Fentonworks was the only thing that gave the couple even a shred of credibility.

The contract had to go through.

If he could get Axion Labs to accept Fentonworks as a sister company, it would be the greatest triumph of his very short time in the business world. It would finally show everyone that the Fentons, with Vlad Masters at the head, were a force to be reckoned with. A true testament to his brilliance. Not to mention the funding that would come from it.

Vlad looked at the chipped wooden bench he sat on with mild disdain. When the contract went through, he could pay to have the benches replaced. Or better, he’d have a private driver.

It wasn’t all about the money though. 

Jack Fenton was the same imbecile that he had been in college, but Maddie? She had only become more magnificent with time. The moment he’d met her, just a few short years ago, he had been captivated by how she fiercely tackled any obstacle in her path. Now, at the age of twenty seven she was already an accomplished inventor, biologist, physicist, and-of all things-a martial artist. Unfortunately, she was also Jack’s wife, and the mother of their two children. 

The worst of it was that she actually seemed happy to be paired with the biggest oaf that had ever walked the planet. 

Vlad swallowed, impulsively trying to rid the bad taste in his mouth that always surfaced when he thought too much about it. 

To this day Vlad had no idea how it all happened. He suspected it had something to do with a lab explosion that had landed Jack and Maddie in a hospital with minor injuries their junior year. After that day, they had taken to making long trips to various “ghost hotspots” all around the state, and before he knew it they had been engaged and married. 

His moments standing at Jack’s side as his best man had been the most agonizing of his life, and it hadn't gotten better from there.

He'd watched as Jack failed again and again to be a competent partner for Maddie. The couple had barely made it through college and the birth of their first child without going bankrupt. When Jack had announced they would be moving to some backwater town in Illinois, Vlad had almost thrown in the towel. If Maddie was crazy enough to throw her entire heart and career away like that, he needed to get out while he still could.

Then, Maddie had asked him to run Fentonworks. 

It was like the universe had aligned.

Maddie deserved a partner that could provide for her every desire. If he could make Fentonworks into the tech and weaponry company he knew it could be, she would realize she'd made a mistake. She'd leave Jack, and he would make her every dream come true. It didn't matter how long it took. Maddie would be his. 

And, as much as he hated to admit it, one good thing had come from Maddie's decision to marry Jack. It was the reason he was sitting on this blasted, splintery bench outside of Amity Park’s Whipstaff Elementary.

A horrid name for a school if you asked him, and it looked about as inviting as its name suggested. 

His greying hair brushed across his face as a small breeze swept by, interrupting his train of thought. Vlad automatically pushed it out of his face, only for it to flop in his face again. Maybe when Axion Labs signed the deal with Fentonworks, he could finally get a decent haircut. He'd started wearing his hair in a low ponytail after Maddie had jokingly given him a hair tie nearly a month ago. He’d tried it, just to humor her, but he liked how it made him look. He seemed older. More impressive.

His train of thought was once again interrupted as a distant bell rang inside the building. Vlad tucked the portfolio into his briefcase as the occupants of the dreary building began streaming out into the yard.

“Uncle Vlad!” 

A small boy streaked towards him, shoes untied, dark hair sticking in every direction, and, somehow, with every single pocket of the enormous backpack that dwarfed him hanging open. Vlad braced himself, but still staggered as his legs were tackled in an enthusiastic hug. Twisting awkwardly, Vlad looked down at the bright blue eyes shining happily up at him from under a mess of dark hair. He raised an eyebrow.

“Daniel, what have I told you about waiting inside?”

Daniel immediately released his hold on Vlad’s waist. “It’s not safe outside the gate because there are cars and maybe bigfoots.”

Vlad was a little taken back by the end of that sentence, but forced himself not to smile.

“That’s right.”

He knelt down so that Daniel could hug him properly. Daniel's hugs were among the few things Vlad didn’t mind him inheriting from his father.

“How was school, little badger? Did you have fun?” Vlad ruffled the boy’s messy hair as he pulled away.

“Yeah! I drew a spaceship! I told Kwan that mom and dad are building a spaceship, but he didn’t believe me. He says only  _ astronauts _ have spaceships.” 

Vlad could only guess what he meant about his parents building a spaceship. Maybe the prototype ghost portal? He supposed it looked rather futuristic.

“Well, if you become an astronaut, then you can have your own spaceship.” Vlad reasoned, bending to take Daniel’s hand as he turned to leave the schoolyard.

“Yeah!” Daniel started tugging Vlad along, eager to get home. “I better start building it! Do you think mom and dad will let me use their stuff?”

“I’m sure they would love to help you build a spaceship.”

Vlad doubted Jack Fenton would even blink if asked to build a space shuttle. It was actually a realistic request given his other projects. For a man who believed in ghosts, he was surprisingly good at bringing his whims to life. Except for the Fenton Toaster. That had been a nightmare.

Daniel only lasted a few minutes before he tugged his hand out of Vlad's grip. Vlad let him, but kept a close eye on him as he bounced around and chattered about his day, only occasionally pulling him back when he got too close to the curb. 

Leaves had started to fall from the trees, and Daniel seemed determined to stomp on every single one. His sneakers were starting to wear out, and Vlad frowned at the flapping soles. When the contract went through, he'd be able to buy Daniel new shoes. 

Before long a familiar building appeared in the distance. It was hard to miss. The roof was covered in an enormous metal framework for some abandoned project. It was no wonder the entire town thought its inhabitants were insane. 

Daniel, thankfully, did not notice Vlad’s dislike of the enormous boxy building, and walked even faster now that his home was in sight. 

Daniel ran up the steps, but knew better than to open the door alone. He fidgeted as Vlad carefully deactivated no less than 7 security codes. Failure to do so would have sent them both flying off the porch, encased in a gooey mixture that could only be melted off by an obscure brand of window cleaner. 

There reason that no one delivered mail to the Fenton household for the last three years.

The door opened with a buzz, and Vlad snagged Daniel by the collar of his shirt as the five year old attempted to get past him. Daniel's favorite place in the house was the lab, and he'd go straight to it if given the chance. Vlad had gotten so adept at herding him away from it that he didn't even have to look most of the time. Jack and Maddie had been down in the lab since early that morning, and if they hadn’t resurfaced yet, it was because they were still working, and the lab was no playground. 

Daniel squirmed and complained about wanting to see the spaceship, but Vlad towed him off to the kitchen instead. 

“Jasmine!” Vlad yelled, rifling through the cupboards. “Daniel’s here! Come and get something to eat!” 

He was not very fond of Daniel’s sister. She was turning out to be impertinent and bossy. But, Maddie would be upset if Jasmine didn't eat anything. The girl had already arrived from school nearly an hour before, and had vanished to her room with a book under her arm without a word to him. Talk about ingratitude. 

His call yielded no results, and Vlad didn’t try again. He had done his part, now he could focus on distracting Daniel long enough that he could get down to the lab himself and check up on Maddie. She worked herself just as hard as he did, and he got worried when she spent days on end in the lab. He knew that Jack was always working alongside her, but the man wasn’t exactly the most observant. Maddie needed  _ him _ , not Jack.

That gave him an idea. “Daniel?”

Daniel was trying to poke his straw into his juicebox with little success, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He looked up expectantly, probably hoping Vlad would offer to help him. 

“Why don’t you take your juice up to Jasmine’s room? She can help you get it open, and you can tell her about what you played today.” 

A sunny smile spread across Daniel's face at the idea of eating upstairs, which his mother did not allow.

“Okay!” 

Vlad watched with satisfaction as Daniel vanished upstairs, and slipped out of the kitchen himself. It took a few moments to zip himself into one of the generic white hazmat suits that hung next to the basement door. Impatient to see Maddie, he didn't bother to close the door behind him as he hurried down the stairs.

His footsteps echoed eerily in the dark lab. The room was enormous, plated in protective metal sheets that had been welded together by hand. He wove around cluttered tables, barely sparing a glance at the gaping alcove designed to hold a functioning 'ghost' portal.

Vlad already knew this particular project was doomed to failure. Ghosts didn’t exist, let alone an entire dimension of them. Their future was in weapon development, as much as the couple didn’t want to admit it. It was their ingenious shield technology that was going to seal the contract with Axion, not claims that intelligent life existed in a parallel dimension.

Still, as long as they were focused on their magnum opus, they would need him to manage Fentonworks, and look after Daniel. As well as Jasmine, he supposed, but she was already surprisingly independent at seven years old.

Which is why he’d fiddled around with the ectofiltrator again this morning. It was always so satisfying to hear Jack and Maddie argue about the continually unstable energy readings and malfunctioning equipment. And who knew, maybe the continued failure of all their efforts would cause a big enough rift between them that they’d separate? It was an idle daydream, but one he didn’t mind indulging.

Jack and Maddie’s voices met him as he pushed open the door into the small control room. They were both facing a large monitor, its green glow bathing their frowning faces.

“I just don’t get it, Jack, the readings yesterday were very unstable, but they look perfect now. I’m not sure what’s changed, but I still think we should wait to see if the stability lasts a few more hours, just to be sure it’s not some fluke.” Maddie bit her lip as her eyes swept over the graphs of data on the screen. 

Vlad said nothing, hardly paying attention to what she was saying as he soaked in the sight of her. Only Maddie could make a hazmat suit attractive. 

Her husband shrugged his huge shoulders amiably. 

“I dunno, Mads. This may be our best shot at punching through into the ghost dimension. I say we go for it!”

“I suppose,” she said hesitantly, “We’ve just been having all those problems with our equipment frying. We shouldn’t try to open a full rift yet. Maybe a test run, to see if we can sustain a small tear. If the equipment seems to be handling it, and the readings are good, we can push further. I don’t want a repeat of what happened with the last portal.”

“Is everything alright?” Vlad interrupted, their conversation suddenly registering. What did she mean the readings were perfect? He had reconfigured the filtrator at random, there was no way the device could be working correctly.

“VLADDY!” Jack rushed across the room to greet him, knocking him clear off his feet in a quick, backbreaking hug. “You’re just in time, V-man! We’re going to do our first test run on the portal! Today’s the day we punch a hole into the spooks' own dimension!” 

Vlad wheezed in response, 

“I’m glad you’re here, Vlad." Maddie smiled at his attempts to recover from her husband's grip. “Did you find Danny okay?” 

Vlad’s irritation immediately faded at the mention of her son, replaced by the familiar butterflies in his stomach as Maddie smiled at him.

“Yes, I did. He’s upstairs. He is very determined to start building his own space shuttle.” 

“He's always been more interested in aliens than ghosts. We’ll win him over eventually,” Jack said regretfully, but then he beamed. “Especially when we get this portal up and running!” 

Vlad leaned against the bulletproof glass window that overlooked the lab, watching as the portal lights flashed to life on the adjacent wall. The striped doors had already shut to protect the rest of the building from the radioactive energy about to course through it. 

It had been months since they’d attempted to activate the portal, but the sequence was always the same. The device would power up, shaking the entire neighborhood in the process, inevitably malfunction, and that would be that.

Maybe if he was lucky the thing would explode and they’d have to start from scratch again.

A deep hum began to fill the room as the portal began to activate, making it difficult to hear anything. Vlad pulled away from the window as it began to vibrate as well.

“Jack, open the feed so we can see what’s happening!” Maddie ordered excitedly, nearly shouting to be heard. The lights overhead flickered wildly as the portal began draining power from the rest of the house. If they weren’t careful, they were going to black out the whole neighborhood.

_ We’re going to need that Axion contract just to cover the energy bill.  _

Jack’s large hands darted with surprising agility over the controls, and a large screen started powering on on the opposite wall. Even  _ more  _ noise flooded the room as the display began channeling the sounds of the machine shuddering to life from the inside. 

Then, over the dull roar of the portal combining electricity and what Jack swore was ectoplasm, an unexpected sound crackled over the speakers.

“Mom!”

The terrified cry shattered the excitement in the room, and they all froze. In unison, they all turned to the display. The inner camera finally connected, revealing the fuzzy image of a small boy pounding on the doors that had so suddenly shut behind him. 

Maddie's scream shattered the moment. “Jack, power down the portal!”

They leapt to the controls. Maddy began to cry as her son’s sobs crackled over the intercom.

They weren’t going to make it.

Vlad stood frozen, the video feed of Daniel engraving itself in his memory.

They weren’t going to make it. The shutdown procedure took too long. They had one minute, maybe two, before the portal activation could safely be shut down. Doing so now could flood the entire chamber with half irradiated ectoplasm. But if the portal reached the final activation sequence. . .

Daniel was going to die.

The control room door, though made of reinforced metal, may as well have been made of paper for all the effort it took Vlad to shove it open. He crashed through the lab. Tables and equipment flew. Sliding to a stop, he pounded a code into the small control panel next to the flashing portal. 

Nothing.

An emergency siren split the air.

Cursing, Vlad darted over and dug his fingers into the groove between the doors before his logic caught up. What was he doing? He’d never open the door like that!

He turned. There had to be something! Immediately his gaze fell on the ridiculously large weapon Jack had christened the Fenton Cannon lying on the floor just a few paces away. He turned back to the portal doors.

“Daniel!” He pounded on the unforgiving metal, screaming to be heard over the now shrieking siren. “Daniel! Listen to me, I need you to back up! Back up! Get as far away from the doors as you can!”

The large bulb lights that framed the portal began to blow out, showering him with broken glass. He yelled in pain and ducked away as the lab was plunged into near darkness. He recovered quickly, but the darkness cost him precious seconds to find what he needed. Vlad darted forward and hauled the weapon from its work table, clumsily aiming it at the portal doors.

_ Jack Fenton if this works I will never complain about any of your inventions ever again. _ He pulled the trigger.

BANG

The lab briefly flared with light as the blast erupted from the gun, throwing him backwards. Blinking away spots, he looked towards the portal. A huge crater had been punched into the steel, a dark gap now visible between the warped doors. Vlad scrambled to his feet, tossing away the weapon

Even as he ran he knew it was too late. Time seemed to slow as he shoved aside a smoking door, his palms screaming in protest at the contact with the hot metal. Electricity arced through the darkness. A swirling mass of green energy was tearing itself into existence at the far end of the tunnel.

Daniel’s small form was silhouetted against the energy. His eyes locked on to Vlad’s, shining a phosphorescent green as they reflected the eerie light. All of Vlad’s senses shut down as he jumped forward, wrapping himself around the child.

In the split second before the energy exploded, it was quiet.

There are no words to describe the pain Vlad felt as the energy enveloped them both, their screams lost in the explosion that ripped through the lab. He could do nothing as Daniel dissolved in his arms, ripped from existence in the torrent of energy. He could do nothing as the explosion rocked the house, killing Jack, Maddie and Jasmine instantly. 

It would be days before he was found in the ruins of Fentonworks, only alive because he was now half dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated: 04 Feb, 2021


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years Later

As the sun set over Amity Park, a figure in red armor zipped across the orange streaked sky. Shifting her weight on the sleek black hoverboard under her feet, the masked woman curved towards a stone-columned building in the center of the city.

A crowd of nearly two hundred people wielding homemade signs and angry faces crowded the tall wooden doors, a megaphone squawking intelligibly from somewhere. Crews of local news stations surrounded the mass of people, pleased at the prospect of having something of interest to broadcast in the small city.

As the woman flew closer, many of the protesters caught sight of her, and shrank back in alarm. None of them could see the amused smile twisting her lips as she purposely buzzed a little too close, sending them shrieking, before taking off around the building. She wasn’t there for them. The police handled the human issues of the town.

Rounding the building, she saw her entry point and soared through the open window. Clicking her heels sharply, the hoverboard folded away. The red armor retracted and folded itself neatly into a small pack on her back. Shaking out her thick hair, Valerie turned to look around the empty room.

It was a typical office for an arrogant, billionaire politician. An enormous portrait of a white haired man dominated the space behind the desk. The man's blue eyes were cold, his posture regal. Just looking at it made Valerie’s mouth twist in distaste, as if the masked disdain on the painted face was directed at her.

Behind her a key rustled in the lock and the door opened, letting in the man from the portrait. The painting didn’t do Vlad Masters much justice. He was always much more intimidating in person.

If the mayor was startled by finding her in his private office, he didn't show it. He merely inclined his head at her and turned to lock the door once more.

“Ms. Gray, thank you for coming on such short notice. I would have been here to receive you, but I'll admit I was expecting you to come through the front door.” He crossed the room to stand behind the desk. Valerie put her hands on her hips.

“Uh, I'm not sure if you're aware, but you have a pretty big crowd of angry people outside this building. I couldn't have come through the front if I wanted to. What did you do this time?”

“Ms. Gray, you wound me.” Vlad pressed a hand to his heart, a look of mock indignation on his face, “I am nothing if not a servant to the public. Besides, I’m not the one that took the time to do a little fly over to startle the protesters.”

He looked at her pointedly as he took a seat behind his desk. “Still, the reason they are here is the same reason I asked you to come. What time is it?”

“Almost six.” Valerie supplied, checking her watch.

“Perfect, I’ll just let the media fill you in.” Vlad pulled a remote from a desk drawer and flicked on the tv on the opposite wall. Valerie turned to watch as the distinctive jingle of the local news station played, a smiling woman appearing on screen.

“Good evening, Amity Park. This is Harper Drizzle, bringing you the six o'clock news.” The blonde woman's perky voice bubbled from the tv. Valerie gracelessly flopped into a chair, settling in to watch.

“We’ll go first to Tiffany Snow, who has our first Ghost Watch segment of the evening.” The camera panned across the newsroom to focus on a red headed reporter who had a broad smile on her face. After the expected, but annoying, few seconds the reporter took her cue, and she began to speak.

“A common scene played out in the streets of Amity Park today. A series of ghostly animal attacks were reported throughout the morning, but the activity was quickly snuffed out by two very familiar figures.”

Images began appearing on the screen behind her as she spoke, showing a series of frightening monsters. A glowing hooded cobra the length of a school bus ,with fangs the size of elephant tusks. An enormous grizzly with four eyes and claws that could shred steel. A flock of three horned sheep, that didn’t appear to be attacking anything, but were still causing concern as they grazed on the trees in the city park.

“The ghostly entity known as Plasmius was the first to confront the intruding ghosts.” Ms. Snow continued in her high, slightly nasally voice, “Our self-proclaimed protector began quickly exterminating the threats.”

A small square appeared over the reporter's shoulder, playing a short clip of a blue-skinned figure dressed in white, black, and red armor. The ghost's solid red eyes glared out from the screen, fangs bared.

Valerie rolled her eyes and began tapping out a text message to Star. Her friend was going to get annoyed if she showed up late to bowling night again.

“Though Plasmius was greeted with fear and distrust when he first appeared in Amity's skies nearly ten years ago, he has proven invaluable to Amity Park's safety from supernatural threats. Though many citizens of Amity still regard Plasmius with suspicion, public approval has never been higher!” A helpful graph appeared on the screen, though Valerie didn't bother to look.

Her phone was suddenly plucked out of her hand and used to smack her lightly on the forehead.

“Pay attention Ms. Gray.” Vlad chastised.

They matched glares, one of Valerie’s favorite pastimes, but before she could open her mouth to argue, her attention was caught by the mention of herself on the report.

“The Scarlet Surfer, the controversial representative of Axion Labs Ghost Defense department, was the next to arrive on the scene.”

The large screen began displaying footage of a woman in a red flight-suit on a hoverboard as she battled the massive, ghostly cobra earlier that day. The cobra struck, but she had already zipped out of reach, sending a flurry of throwing stars behind her, striking the cobra in the eye, and blinding it. Valerie smiled at the sight. She’d have to get a copy of that clip, it was pretty awesome.

She side-eyed the phone Vlad had slipped into his pocket. She could probably get it back without him noticing.

“Ever since Mayor Vladimir Masters officially named our mysterious surfer a protector of the city just a few months ago, she has appeared more and more frequently to combat the ghosts that Amity Park is so constantly plagued with. Though Mayor Masters and Axion Labs claim full legal responsibility for the surfer's actions, they have declined to reveal her identity to the public.

  
“True to form, the Scarlet Surfer made no attempt to fight or capture Plasmius. They worked in tandem to capture the remaining ghosts before both vanishing. Axion Labs, in response to demands that the Scarlet Surfer either capture or destroy Plasmius, said in an official statement that they do not believe Plasmius to be a threat, and that they will not order the Scarlet Surfer to act against him unless absolutely necessary.”

“The rest of the day has been ghost free, but remember to be cautious as the day ends and darkness falls. Back to you Harper.” The screen cut back to the main reporter.

“Thank you Tiffany. When we come back, Harmless entertainment or a moral assault? Coverage of this morning’s city council press conference, and live footage of the protest taking place this evening at city hall.”

“I really need to get a publicist.” Valerie announced, turning away from the screen as it went to commercial.

“I rather like The Scarlet Surfer. It has a nice ring to it.” Vlad returned to his seat behind the desk, ruining Valerie’s plans to pickpocket him. She resigned herself to her fate and shrugged.

“I guess it’s better than the "Garnet Gunner". Thank goodness they stopped calling me that.”

“I had a thought the other day.” Vlad said conversationally, steepling his fingers, “Once your public approval ratings are up, we could start introducing more ghost hunters. I would sponsor it of course, and we could call you all the ‘Master’s Blasters’. There’s a lot of marketable opportunities with the idea.”

“Vlad?” Valerie said kindly, twisting in her chair to rest her chin on its back. Vlad looked at her in surprise. She rarely used his first name, so the man had to know that whatever she had to say was serious.

“Yes?”

“Please, never use the phrase ‘Master’s Blasters’ ever again.” Vlad laughed and leaned back into his chair again. “Very well, I’ll put some more thought into it. I’ll see if I can come up with something a little more appealing to you.”

“Thanks.” Valerie flopped back into her usual position on the armchair and gestured towards the screen. “That wasn’t really anything new though, they always say the same stuff about our ghost fighting halves. And it doesn’t explain why there’s a bunch of angry people outside.”

“While it’s important to stay vigilant about our presence in the media, you are correct. That story was not the one I wanted you to see. I believe the next segment should clarify.” He nodded back towards the television, and Valerie turned her attention to the woman on the screen.

“In a controversial decision, billionaire Mayor Masters announced this afternoon that he is going to hold true to his campaign promises to revive Amity Park's entertainment industry. His first choice of event has aroused a flood of protests from local parents.”

The screen cut to a video of a conference room, where Vlad sat at the center of a long table, flanked by city council members.

“I have extended an invitation to the Circus Gothica company to spend their spring season here in Amity Park. I realize that Circus Gothica is a rather unusual choice, but I feel Amity Park would benefit from catering to a more diverse audience. Especially to the interests of our youth.” The video froze and the feed cut back to the newsroom, where Tiffany Snow and Harper Drizzle were seated behind the main desk.

“We'll go now to Lance Thunder, who is outside City Hall where protests are currently taking place.”

The screen cut to a handsome man with elaborately shaped hair.

“Why do I have to get assigned to all the awful stories? I'm the weatherman for pete's sake.”

He paused in his rant and straightened, plastering a winning smile on his face. “Tiffany! This is Lance Thunder reporting outside city hall. Crowds of concerned parents have gathered to protest the Mayor's decision to invite Circus Gothica to spend their spring season here in Amity Park. Circus Gothica is a troupe that has been performing for decades all around the country. Led by owner and Ringmaster Frederich Showenhower, or “Freakshow”, Circus Gothica has a strong emphasis on the disturbing, abnormal, and even supernatural.”

Behind her, Vlad shut his eyes and turned his head away from the television as images of Circus Gothica began popping up on the screen. One was a creepy looking man with grey skin, yellowing teeth, and an unusually long nose. Valerie’s lip curled in disgust just looking at the guy.

If that was the ringmaster, she didn’t want to see the rest of the cast.

“Jeremy and Pamela Manson are the leaders of the protests. They claim that Circus Gothica's presence and themes are immoral, objectionable, and unfit to be presented to the impressionable youth of Amity Park. Interestingly, though she is no longer available for comment, the Manson's daughter admitted she has already purchased her tickets and believes her parents are overreacting. Back to you Tiffany!”

“Well, that sounds like a family quarrel just waiting to happen! Thank you, Lance.” Tiffany chirped, the feed from the studio replacing Lance Thunder's smirking face.

“It's unlikely these protests will have any effect on Circus Gothica's presence, as the company's train is reaching town tonight.” Harper continued, “Opening Ceremonies will be hosted tomorrow morning when Ringmaster Freakshow presents his performers to the public. Their first performance of their acclaimed act, Vita et Mortem, will take place this Saturday night. More on this story as events continue to unfold.”

The tv clicked off, and silence filled the room for a long moment.

“So, why are you really inviting Circus Gothica to Amity Park?” Valerie asked, turning to look at Vlad.

“You don't think it's because I want to support the diverse interests of the citizens I lead?”

“No, I don't. I've known you for way too long for me to believe that's your reason.”

“You are very perceptive, Ms. Gray. That's why we make such an effective team.” Vlad stood, brushing off his designer suit absentmindedly. “You heard Mr. Thunder. Circus Gothica has an emphasis on the supernatural. I've decided that it wouldn't hurt to investigate to ensure there's nothing, ah, too supernatural going on.”

“Let me get this straight,” Valerie sat up straight, a her mouth twitching into a smile. “You’ve ticked off a bunch of goody goody parents because by inviting a goth circus into town? A goth circus whose whole appeal is to be gothic, and whose target audience is all the goth weirdos, because you think it's a little too goth?”

She threw her head back and laughed, absentmindedly checking her nails. “Well, congratulations Vlad. Bring me back a little key chain from the merchandise booth, because I’m gonna want to remember this one!”

“You know from experience that I do not do anything unless I have given it a great deal of thought.” Vlad said coldly. Valerie shut up and looked at him apprehensively. 

“Every town that Circus Gothica has spent the season in has experienced dozens, if not hundreds, of inexplicable robberies. Security footage shows jewelry, historical artifacts, and money, simply vanishing from their places. No intruder has ever been caught.” Valerie chewed her lip as she mulled that over.

“You really think a group of circus ghosts are traveling the country robbing people?” She tried hard not to let her skepticism show. Vlad gestured at himself.

“It wouldn’t be the strangest thing that’s happened.” She nodded absently. Vlad criticized her sometimes for her impulsiveness in battle, but that didn't mean she wasn't a strategist.

“How did you even hear about Circus Gothica? It doesn’t seem like something you’d be interested in.”

Vlad stood and began pacing, which was sort of alarming. He almost never showed when he was concerned about something. It really took away from his arrogant "I know everything, sit down and shut up" sort of vibe.

“It isn’t.” Vlad muttered, his gaze distant as he paced, “It was merely chance that I watched an advertisement for it, which brings me to my greatest reason to suspect Circus Gothica of ghostly activity. As I watched, my mind began to cloud. The ringmaster’s words dominated my thoughts. When I came to my senses, I found I had transformed into my ghost half and flown halfway across the city. I have never experienced anything like it. Freakshow must be a very powerful ghost to be able to manipulate me, especially when it was merely a recording of him that produced such an effect.”

Vlad came to a stop and crossed his arms. “It is our duty to investigate further.”

“I know how important stopping ghosts is to you Mayor Masters.” Valerie stood and squared her shoulders. “What do you need me to do?”

“I’d like you to attend Gothica’s opening ceremonies tomorrow morning. I’ll have your father excuse you from class. Take as many readings as you can. I want to know exactly what we’re dealing with.”

Valerie clicked her heels to activate her hoverboard and armor. The dismissal was clear, but she had one last question.

“Will you be there?” Vlad shook his head and moved away from the window.

“No. Either of my identities would be very conspicuous at the event. Besides, it is in my best interest to stay away from Circus Gothica until I can figure out how this Freakshow was able to control me. I’m counting on you, Ms. Gray.”

“I won’t let you down!” Her heart was swelling with pride as the black visor snapped into place over her face. Her next words came out harsher, the helmet’s speakers disguising her voice. “Those spooks won’t know what hit them!”


End file.
